Mafia Boss and His Detective
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Maybe Lucy did read the case files but jumped when Fassi's body fell out of the fridge. A reason she's keeping secret in fear of losing her job and friends. Two - Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Mafia Boss and His Detective**

 **Category: Professor Layton**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Angelo Fassi x Lucy Baker**

 **Summary: Maybe Lucy did read the case files but jumped when Fassi's body fell out of the fridge. A reason she's keeping secret in fear of losing her job and friends. Two - Shot**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton characters rights or any of their characters**

 **I know Lucy has a cockeny accent but I have had this written for two years now and finally gotten around to writing it plus I can't seem to write her accent so sorry about that.  
**

 **Chapter 1 ~ The Last Gift**

 _~~Alfendi POV~~_

I gave the Commissioner quite a scare there but the puzzle is almost completed but who will be the final victim. The Commissioner coughed causing me to look at him in his eyes. His eyes show everything he's feeling which is quite pathetic, "What?" I snapped.

I watched as he moved his moustache - he was thinking - before he spoke, "I'm sorry -"

"Sorry for what exactly? For giving me this copycat case? For what happened four years ago? For my fake side having a life? Be more specific!"

"For telling Lucy to look after you!" He yelled. "If I was thinking clearly, you wouldn't receive that case."

This caught my interest, the fake me as causing my eyes to narrow, "Was you afraid I would've snapped at seeing the copycats? Do you really think Lucy would have stopped me if I did sna-"

The Commissioner interrupted me as he replied back, "I know Lucy could've stopped you from doing anything stupid! You would too if your girlfriend was a mafia boss!"

I blinked and stared at him like he was crazy, "What-"

"Fassi wasn't just a lowly member but a member of the mafia trying to gain an upper hand and advantage. He was the boss for a completely different mafia and was dating Lucy for two years before his untimely death." The color had washed out of the Commissioner face as he took a deep breath, "Lucy told me that she was dating him when I had hired her and asked me to keep it a secret. When I saw the case file, I wanted it solve ASAP so it won't leak out to the media and we could find the mole within our force. I knew it couldn't be you or Lucy so that's why I wanted the two of you to solve it. It didn't even come to mind that Fassi and Lucy was dating until after the case was solved. I should've asked you to keep an eye on her. I can't even imagine on how she must feel right now."

I swallowed hard, I was stunned that Lucy was dating someone from the mafia but it explained so much of her behavior. The way she isn't afraid of me, how she is always seeking the truth, and how she knows when something doesn't add up, "I'll go see how she is holding up."

"Al - the mafia's second in command came to visit me. You need to make sure that Lucy doesn't get hurt. She's still viewed as their boss's girl and they aren't afraid to do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"Whatever," I respond walking away letting my Placid said takeover, especially since he's better at confronting people than what I can. Maybe he can relate our former relationship with Hilda's to her.

It also dawned on me that she was always vague when answering questions about her love life. She was a member of Scotland Yard and he's a member of the mafia. Another thought came to me and I wondered that when Fassi's body fell out of the fridge if she did read the case notes but jumped because it was her own boyfriend. I guess I would jump too if I was investigating a crime scene and my girlfriend's dead body fell out of somewhere, especially if I didn't even know they were dead to begin with.

 _~~Lucy's POV~~_

I flipped through the pages of one of my old textbooks, I was in the corner of the library that was near the windows. It was our spot and it always will be. A small black box sat on top of a light blue and green photo album. How could the Commissioner expect me to watch the Pprof while keeping the emotions in check? I shut the textbook and laid my head on it. I started to play with the necklace that was around my neck that was in the box.

Angelo would always help me with my homework and to study. I told him that his idea was stupid and dangerous but he wouldn't listen. In fact, he went with the plan even knowing the cons outweighed the pros.

A voice that I instantly recognized spoke from next to the table, "You must be one of those people who can sleep on a book and suck up all the knowledge from the it."

"If that was the case than I would've gotten better test scores," I replied turning my head to the side to look at my partner in the Mystery Room.

"Your mistake was not drinking coffee in the morning to jump start it," Prof replied and I felt myself let out a small smile at it. He motioned his head towards the other side of the table "May I join you?"

"Commissioner told you, didn't you?" I asked nodding my head before lifting it up.

I watched as Prof sat down across from me as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yes, he did. Lucy -"

I looked out the window as I clicked my tongue, "Let me guess, you are going to tell me that I'm fired or that you no longer want me as a partner."

"How about neither?" he responded. "I came here to talk to you like a friend. Both sides of me are quite surprised to see you here and not at home crying."

I looked back over at him and shook my head, "I promised Angelo that if he went through with his stupid plan than I wouldn't cry if he wound up dead."

"So you knew of his plan to join another mafia?"

"Yes, he would run all ideas and plans through me and his best friend. We both told him that it was too dangerous and completely stupid but he went against our words." I sighed and looked at my textbook, "For some weird reason, he didn't listen to us this time, usually he does."

"It costed him his life this time," Prof said gently, "So tell me on how exactly it was that a Detective Constable like yourself started dating a mafia boss."

"Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Curiosity. It's not everyday something like this happens."

"It actually happen at this library," I said looking at Prof. "He was avoiding a crazy lady who I found out later that his was his best friend's mother of his children. I was trying to find a book about criminals to do a psychology paper over. He ran down the book aisle I was in with the crazy lady behind him." I looked out the window seeing cars drive by. "I started talking to Angelo about the book I was looking at and asked him for his opinion. He was confused and started to tell me I was crazy but when the crazy lady got closer after her breath. She started to yell at him and getting ready to choke him."

"Let me guess," Prof said with a smile," You did something stupid next to try and save him."

I laughed a little, "Yep. I did. I told the lady that I was an undercover police officer and that Angelo was my partner in the force. The librarian was also making his way over to where we was due to the noise so I grabbed Angelo's hand and started to move to another book section quickly."

"Sounds familiar for some reason," he said. "I think I was here that day. The lady was yelling something about undercover cops and how she won't let anyone take her children away, wasn't she?"

"Aye, that was her."

He lightly kicked my leg as he glared at me, "Thanks for that! Justin and I almost didn't catch the drug operation that was going on because we thought that she caught onto us!"

I looked down and replied, "I'm sorry I didn't know. That might explain as to why there hasn't been many people here for a while."

I looked back up at him as he stayed silent looking at the gift box my necklace came in and the photo album, "So that's how you two met?"

"Yea, but I had to go shortly after that event because I was going to be late for class I didn't realize that Angelo would visit the library everyday waiting for me until he saw me sitting at this table working on homework that I was behind in for getting sick."

"A weird story for such an odd couple," he replied looking at me.

"I know," I smiled at him, "Prof, he wanted to meet you. I'm not sure if it's because you are my mentor in the force or because he wanted to ensure that I was safe. I think both of you and him would've gotten along with each other."

"Do you honestly think so?"

I nodded my head in response, "Yes, but there is another reason as to why, he kept telling me to watch you because he had something important to tell you but he couldn't tell you over the phone or in person. He had a feeling he was being followed and didn't even visit me because he didn't want daner to come close to me." I took a deep breath. "Al he said that Makepeace isn't dead. That he was only a scapegoat for someone else." I clinched the necklace, the already familiar shape of a book, the locket of the necklace- into my palm.

He just stared at him with surprise, I don't blame him. I mean with what I just told him plus I don't even know about Makepeace or the killings. All I know was all that I learned today and from Angelo told me which were Angelo's last words to me when I last talked to me. I stood up and gathered everything that I had, "Prof, those were his last words to me so please don't let his warning go to waste."

"You called me Al," the response he gave me catches me off guard. "You never have before not even in the beginning and it was strange hearing it coming from you. Thank you for the warning through."

I nodded my head and started walking away, "I'll see you in a week, Prof. Take care of yourself." I walked away knowing that I would have to get used to the necklace against my neck because it was never coming off. It will stay there until my last days since it was the last thing Angelo gave me and the last reminder I have of him.


	2. Imposter

**Title: Mafia Boss and His Detective Constable**

 **Category: Professor Layton**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Maybe Lucy did read the case files but jumped when Fassi's body fell out of the fridge. A reason she's keeping it a secret in fear of losing her job and her friends. Two-Shot**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Professor Layton or to the Mystery Room. Trust me, the pun names wouldn't be as good as they are now and there would be a sequel by now with more Alfendi and Lucy. I am sorry this chapter took so long to be uploaded but I did not forget about it. I have also been working on another story featuring Angelo Fassi and Lucy Baker. I don't know if you guys would like it or not and I also don't know as to how I started to like this weird pairing but I do.**

 **Chapter 2 - Imposter**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _~~Aflendi's POV~~_

Lucy seemed to be on edge while filling out the paperwork for the four murdered members of the mafia case. Then again, she's been on the force for a little bit over six months - what a harsh welcome. I went back to filling out the paperwork, it's simple and easy for me to do since this was a copycat case from four years ago which is what makes it strange. No one outside of the force knew about this case so we can vouch for the new employees like Lucy, can also cross off Sniffler especially since you needed to have good eyesight in order to commit the original crime, and can cross off Florence.

"Hey, Prof," Lucy said causing me to look at her, "I have my paperwork done and it's been slow here so can I go home? I really don't want to walk home in the upcoming storm."

"No, that's fine but you know Lucy, I can always give you a ride home as well," I replied.

"No, but ta Prof. I live completely out of your way and I need to stop off by the library so I'll be fine," she replied setting the paperwork on my desk.

I smiled, "Are you sure Lucy? I won't mind giving you a ride, I don't want you to catch a cold or anything."

She smiled back and I blinked. Her smile seemed to be force and not as happy as it usually is, maybe the case took more out of her than what I originally thought."I'm sure Prof, besides you have to finish your paperwork." She walked out the door and I watched her since I was puzzled about her behavior. I tease her all the time when she doesn't read the case files but ever since Fassi's body fell out - she seems to be distracted about something and while she usually does leave work early when a storm's coming, she will deny my offer and say she'll get a ride with Dustin.

"You are overthinking things," the 'Potty' side of me growled, "She's just stressed from the case since none have been that extreme with what she's seen."

"Knock, knock," a voice belonging to my ex-girlfriend said. I looked up to see Hilda standing there with papers in her hand, "Where's our little assistant that I have yet to meet?"

"I'm letting her go home early today. We had a copycat case and it took a lot of energy from her. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Florence asked me to give you the DNA results of your victims. Turns out one of your four victims isn't who he says he is but a pretty good imposter." She walked over and then dropped the files onto my desk. "You're Angelo Fassi in your case is really Ace 'Imp' Oster. He legally changed his name to Angelo Fassi to try and join the real Fassi's mafia family. The real Fassi felt insulted and denied him from joining."

"Maybe the real Fassi regretted his decision and was the one to kill-"

"Bursting that thought right now. Fassi is returning from America right now. Fassi did have many conflicts with Oster, one being that Oster kept stalking Fassi's girlfriend. Another thing is that Fassi's mafia deals more with information instead of drugs or weapons so we have no grounds on him. Besides, Scotland Yard has dealt with Fassi's mafia giving us information on difficult cases in payment for something other than cash."

I sighed rubbing the bridges of my nose, "Okay, thanks Hilda."

She let out a soft huff, "I do hope you don't have to change to much of your paperwork." She walked out of the room and I let my head fall on my desk. I'm pretty much sure I stayed in this position for five minutes until my moblie phone went off. I looked at it and not recognizing the number, I hesitated but my gut was telling me to answer it.

"Hello, this is -"

"Inspector Layton, please meet me at the library in ten minutes. It will be for your benefit, I guarantee it." Then I heard the person hung up. I blinked and stood up after staring at my phone. Maybe going to the library won't be so bad, especially since I hope Lucy would still be there for my backup plus then I can tell her about the latest development in their case.

 _~~Lucy's POV~~_

I was in the library near a window and looking out at the busy people driving wherever they had to go. I can't believe that Angelo is dead but the evidence doesn't lie and when I called Angelo, I got nothing but voicemail and when I called Boris, he said that he hasn't heard from Angelo since yesterday morning.

I let out a sigh and placed my head on top of the books I plan on taking home with me. A familiar Italian accent and smooth voice spoke from the side of the table, "Bad day at work?"

I turned my head to stare at the owner of the voice and almost fell out of my chair, my eyes wide in surprise and possibly terror as I could feel the blood drain from my face. In front of me stood Angelo Fassi, the blonde styled hair, the clean blue suit, even his chocolate brown eyes looked at me in concern, "Lucy, you look like you just saw a ghost. I mean I know it's been a while since I last saw you but there's been times where it was longer and you never acted like this."

"I saw you fall out of the refrigerator," I started to say, my voice trembling, my body was shaking, and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. Angelo or his ghost just raised an eyebrow at that but I kept on rambling, "You was dead! You was in the suit you are wearing now! You had the same name!"

He grabbed my wrist, his hand was warm, not cold like it should've been, and pulled me out of the chair towards his chest and into a tight hug. I could feel his body heat so the idea of him being a ghost was slowly fading but still, I saw his dead body come out of a refrigerator didn't I?

"I'm sorry love, I know I should've called you when the plane landed, you sounded so distraught and fearful that it broke my heart. The person you possibly saw was my stalker that wanted to be me. I just came back from America around forty-five minutes."

"Tell me something that only the real Angelo would know," I said so close to believing that this is the real Angelo right here in front me. That I didn't lose my boyfriend today.

"When we first met, you told Boris crazy ex-girlfriend plus the mother of Boris's children that we were undercover cops and that I was your partner," he responded with a smile at revealing the fond memory.

I finally hugged him back tightly, "It really is you!"

"Do you honestly think that someone as handsome as me can get shove in the fridge?" he asked teasingly. "Though that would be one way to go."

"You always seem hungry, so yes," I responded letting go of him to wipe my tears away.

"Please sit back down darling," Angelo said, "You look like your legs will give out from underneath you. I have something to give to you too."

I sat back down, my emotions were all over the place to where I could imagine the Prof yelling at me to keep them in check. I saw something on a gold chain go in front of my eyes before feeling something cold on my neck. "Hm?"

I looked down to see a small book with the words engraved in the front, 'To the one I love', little diamonds marked the many pages on the side, "Angelo, it's beautiful."

"Open it," he said as he sat down next to me.

I fiddled around with it until the book open and it was a locket that had two pictures in it. On the left was a picture of me sitting on Angelo's lap while he was kissing the side of my head and on the right the picture was taken around Christmas time a year ago when I was included in the picture with the rest of Fassi's mafia members.

"Even though you won't officially become a member in the family, everyone will always consider you to be a member," Angelo spoke. "I wanted to surprise you and I know I can't keep secrets from you no matter how hard I try so that's why I haven't contacted you in so long. It was torture and painful for me."

"It's beautiful Angelo," I said closing the book back up, "You didn't have to get me anything through."

"You deserve something beautiful for putting up with me as much as you have including all of the stupid things that I've done. I'm also going to be fixing supper tonight for you then we are going to watch a terrible horror or crime solving movie and make fun of it." I shook my head knowing that he was tired from his trip and once he pouted I just started to laugh, "I've missed you Lucy and I want to do something nice like a date night that we haven't had in awhile. I don't want to work now since I know about the scare you had at work but who knows when I'll get another shot at this."

I blinked, "You need to do business here?" He nodded his head still not getting rid of that adorable pout of his, "Go for it. I can start walking home and -"

"No, you stay!" he said putting a hand over his heart, "I can't survive another second without you by my side." I laughed at his horrible excuse of being overly dramatic. He turned serious and shook his head, "Seriously though, it deals with you as well."

I blinked at that comment but watched as he took his mobile phone out and dialed a number. I opened the top book and had planned on reading it until Angelo's visitor showed up so he could do whatever he needed to do but looked up in surprise upon hearing Angelo speak, "Inspector Layton -" how did he get the Prof's number and why was he calling the Prof? "- please meet me at the library in ten minutes. It will be for your benefit, I guarantee it."

Angelo then hung up and looked at me noticing the confusion on my face, "What?" he asked.

"Why do you need to talk to my partner in the Mystery Room and you didn't tell Inspector Layton as to what part of the library that he should meet you at. There's a reason as to why I do most of your phone calls."

"Oh, OH," Angelo said now finally realizing as to what his mistake was, "Oops."

"Let's wait outside for him this way he actually knows who to look for because to see a dead man walking so soon would be strange and this way I can at least get his attention if he's too caught up in having a conversation"

He got up and followed me to the check-out station, grey clouds were looming darker in the sky and the distant roaring of thunder was getting louder. "But I want to make you supper!" Angelo whined.

"Another night maybe," I replied going to the old librarian who has known who we are since we first met to get my books checked out. "I don't want you falling asleep while cooking something."

"Your day off, no phones, no business, just me spoiling you all day with delicious food, ice cream, and movies," he negotiated which I just stared at him, "No?"

The librarian chuckled and shook his head, "Now son, you've left your girl alone for almost two months without any contact and today she's all shook up for some reason - possibly heard something on the news - and you try to negotiate? Not how it works, she picks the date, the plan, and all that jazz which you better not complain about."

The librarian winked at me as I try to hold back my giggles as I collected the books and put them in my brown shoulder bag, Angelo's eyes hid fear, "She might make me go shoe shopping! You have any idea on how torturous that is?"

"You deserve it for whatever you did. Now shoo and get out of here and home before the storm arrives," he replied as I started walking out the door.

Angelo caught up to me quickly, "Please don't make me go shoe shopping and surely we can talk to Inspector Layton here in the lobby."

"Hm, I'll think about the shopping part and I don't see as to why not, you have done your business here before. I'm warning you now that I'm going to have a breakdown when we get home. I'm just barely keeping it together knowing that you are still alive. I mean his name was even Angelo Fassi."

Angelo's face expressed a stern look that I've never seen him have before it changed, "I'll make sure to buy a lot of chocolates and tell you stories of the past that we have had in order to help you through your mental down."

I chuckled and smiled. I wouldn't mind a day where he's stuck with me inside all day watching terrible movies. The Commissioner knows about my relationship with a mafia boss that is following me right now with the most adorable puppy eyes trying to persuade me about not taking him shoe shopping, but no one else in the force knows about it. It's going to be bad that the Prof will find out soon anyway.

"You are overthinking something again," Angelo said wrapping his arms around my waist and using my head for a resting spot on his chin. "Whatever it is, it will be alright."

I smiled, "You know me all too well. Prof should be here soon, he lives to be early for everything."

"While you run late," he chuckled sensing the glare I was trying to send him, "What?"

"I was late because I was managing the mafia since you kept your contact to them brief," I replied.

"Boris should have been doing that. He knew what our top priorities were," Angelo said releasing me from his grip and walked beside me.

"Boris is in court trying to gain full custody of his children."

"Oh, about time. I wished he would've told me then I could've seen if we could find more information on that crazy lady," Angelo said as we passed a window. He looked out the window and stopped, "Is that him?"

I took a couple of steps back and saw the Prof walking closer to the library's door, "Yes, that's him." I felt Angelo move away quickly and looked forward to see him running towards the lobby. "Angelo?" I looked back out the window and saw that there was a person wearing a black rain poncho with the hood up covering their face walking quite a distance away from the Prof but even my instinct from the short amount of time that I've been on the police force told me that the person shouldn't be trusted.

 _~~Alfendi's POV~~_

I'm three minutes early but the person on the phone didn't tell me where exactly in the library I should meet them. I walked in the building and saw a guy wearing a light blue suit with a white undershirt, his blonde hair had way too much products for that one piece of hair to stay in that wavy motion run out of the hallway that led to the library. There was no way that the real Angelo Fassi would want to talk to me so soon after returning to England.

"Inspector Layton, what a pleasure to finally meet you. No back-up today?" he asked.

"You gave me a total of ten minutes to get here, hardly any time to request back-up," I replied rubbing the back of my head, "Besides, I don't think someone who will say it's my benefit makes me require any back-up."

"I could have my mafia take you down right now," this man said.

"But they wouldn't," Lucy's voice spoke from the hallway that the man came running out in and in the direction of the library. I let out a small sigh of relief knowing that Lucy was here and could be my backup if I needed it.

The man turned to face that direction completely but his eyes glanced over towards the doors quickly which confused me but soon he was pointing a finger at Lucy, "He does not need to hear that and you are the last person who I wanted to hear that from!"

Lucy just shrugged as she entered the lobby, "But it's true, you even said so yourself." The man opened his mouth to say something which Lucy beat him to the punch crossing her arms, "Don't even give me that argument that is on the tip of your tongue either."

The man stayed silent as he glared at her with his arms crossed. When he looked back at me, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Both of you follow me then. I'll introduce myself shortly but please do be swift, especially since I want to go home."

Lucy rolled her eyes as he started walking down the hallway that had private offices, she looked at me with her red eyes showcasing a turmoil of emotions that she should make sure she has in check before saying, "Pay his attitude no mind, he gets like this when he's super tired and jetlagged."

We followed him down the hallway as I told Lucy about what Hilda told me, "When you come into work tomorrow, you will to change some of the names since we got new information in. I'll explain it to you tomorrow."

"That bloody moron deserved being stuffed in the fridge," the man said interrupting our conversation stopping in front of a office. He looked over at us but his eyes were looking beyond us, "Honestly, the trouble that Oster caused me."

"How did you know he was in a fridge?" I asked him as he unlocked the office door. I looked over at Lucy, "You should know better than to leak information out that is confidential."

"One," Lucy said, "You got people trying to copycat you all the time." She looked down knowing that she was in the wrong but also it seemed like she wanted to ask a question but couldn't because she remember where she was at or something.

"Inspector Layton doesn't know?" the man asked her amusement in his eyes as the door opened, "Come in, come in."

Something was going on and I was out of the loop which usually doesn't bother me but this man hasn't introduced himself and I see no point of me being here when I could still be at the Mystery Room working. I felt the 'Potty' side of me take control, "You honestly have some nerve telling us what to do like we are a part of your 'mafia'. You better start explaining and answering my questions or I'll cut both of your tongues out."

"I will, but please do come in quickly. You was being followed and it's not safe to talk out here," the man said ushering us into the room before locking the door. He turned on the lights and there was a long couch and chair around a coffee table. "Please do make yourselves comfortable."

I sat down on the couch while Lucy sat her bag down on the floor by the door "Tell me who you are."

"Angelo Fassi, the real one. I'm glad Oster is dead but whoever did the crime should've picked another date. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Inspector Layton."

"The pleasure will be mine when your tongue is in my hands and your mouth is filled with blood," I responded seeing the color drain from Lucy's face.

"Paint a picture of that," Angelo replied, "but please do keep the graphic details to a minimal. My girlfriend has already thought that I was ghost today, poor girl almost fell out of her chair, plus she's planning a more horrible murder for me than what you could come up with. Today was a terrible day for her, isn't that right Lucy?"

I blinked and stared at Lucy who sighed, "Not only am I going to shove you into a refrigerator myself, you are going clothes and shoe shopping with me. "

Angelo's face blanched at that as Lucy sat down on the couch rubbing the sides of her head. He was still serious however as he sat in the chair and spoke, "Inspector Layton, I have worked Scotland Yard in the past giving information or leads to them when they are stuck. The Makepeace killings - Jigsaw Killings - didn't just involve Makepeace. There's a mole in the force that is also responsible for your health. The copycat killings you solved today was done by Makepeace but only as a way to get to you. Since I'm back in town, I'll try to gather as much information as I can and have Lucy tell you." He took a deep breath, "Inspector Layton, the mole is someone a lot closer to you than what you believe."

The placid more calmer side of me took control again, especially since Lucy was still pale and if what he's been saying is true, then yes today was a terrible emotional rollercoaster day for her, and she also looks like she's on the verge of having an emotional and mental breakdown. "I do appreciate the advice, but why should I take you on your word?"

"You told me yourself earlier today about the Jigsaw Killings," Lucy said calmer than what I expected, "Yes, I said I saw him fall out of the fridge but I didn't saw anything else about the case expect that he was wearing the suit he's wearing now and that they shared the same name so how would he know about the Jigsaw killings. Surprisingly enough, I've been with Angelo for two years and most of his mafia members will listen to my orders compared to his when it comes to giving information out for side jobs. They go through a ton of research and figuring out facts of the information to see if the information is true or not."

Just then Lucy's cell phone started playing a weird song causing her to get up, "I have to take this and I hope the two of you don't murder each other. Plus this way I can see how bad the storm is or how close it is."

She walked out of the room and Angelo just leaned back in his chair, "In other words, she's seeing if you was still being followed. She's not as much as a target as you or I am right now." He looked at me, "You have every right to not trust me, but I wouldn't place Lucy in any danger that she doesn't need to be in. Besides, I wouldn't jeopardize her safety like this either."

"Well, that explains her behavior since Oster fell out of the refrigerator," I said, "However, I am curious as to how you knew it was Oster that got murdered and what he did to make you hate him so much."

"He's the only person who has gone so far to change his name to try and please me. When I didn't let him join my mafia family, he started trying to personally and emotionally attack Lucy, something which she doesn't know about. He found out that Lucy is not a member of the mafia but is treated like one of us higher ranked ones and that everyone respects her, goes to her for advice, she's unofficially the second leader of my mafia. That didn't sit well with Oster. He wanted her completely out of the picture. Now Inspector Layton, here's my warning for you. One do not put Lucy in any danger or if you didn't try and stop her from going into danger herself, you will have your own tongue cut out personally. Two - Be aware of the Law for he is not on your side."

"Why are you warning me?"

Angelo stood up and walked towards the door, "Lucy does care for you and I can see you being a valuable member of the my mafia if you so wish to join. I don't know if you realize it or not but she has a talent for figuring out the truth when all else fails. When push comes to shove - she will be behind you 100%. Don't forget to turn the lights off when you leave."

He left the room while I stood up to leave, I shut the lights off and left the room to see Angelo talking on the phone while Lucky looked at me before walking over. "Are you going to tell everyone that I'm dating someone from a mafia?"

I patted her head, "No, you are the only one that puts up with me and helps makes the Mystery Room run smoother. Not going to risk losing you for a peabrain bumbling idiot who is afraid of a toy gun."

"Thank you," she smiled.

I surely didn't think Angelo's warning made sense but in the upcoming months, I realized how true his warning was.

 **~~The end~~**


End file.
